


Dark Prince (Español)

by DracoPuff (Omopuff)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omopuff/pseuds/DracoPuff
Summary: Él es más que un chico malo, más que un príncipe oscuro.Él tiene un corazón, un corazón que solo está a la vista de Ella.El señor tenebroso ha regresado, eso ya no es un secreto y Amelie Darkhouse debe mudarse con los Malfoy durante una temporada mientras su Padre intenta poner sus asuntos mortifagos en orden, ella no sabe que esperar de esta experiencia pero es seguro que involucrarse con Draco nunca cruzo su mente.¿Podrá encontrar un corazón en el chico que todos consideran oscuro?y mas importante ¿Podrá encontrar un corazón en si misma?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente había publicado esto en Wattpad pero dejé de actualizarlo a pesar de que lo tengo casi completo en mi pc, decidí compartirlo aquí espero que les guste.

 

-Pansy despierta- dijo el moviéndola para que despertara -no quiero- dijo ella empujándolo.

-no lo entiendes, volverán pronto- dijo el ahora un poco enojado -como quieras- dijo ella, se puso de pie para buscar su ropa, Draco hizo lo mismo y se vistieron rápidamente.

-¿y quién vendrá pronto?- pregunto ella -Draco- exclamo cuando él la ignoro.

-mi madre, y dijo que traería a alguien- contesto con un suspiro exagerado.

-genial más mortífagos- dijo sarcásticamente.

-pensé que te agradaban-

-lo hacen lo que no me agrada es que no me dejen unirme aun-

-eres muy joven- dijo el tranquilamente.

-tú te uniste, incluso tendrás tu propia misión y es una grande- dijo ella ajustándose la camiseta.

-sabes que no puedes hablar de eso, pero demostrare que soy un gran mortífago- dijo él.

-soy una tumba y claro que lo eres- dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente.

-no Pansy, vendrán pronto- dijo y le dio un corto beso, para luego dirigirse a la puerta con ella siguiéndolo.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras su madre ya estaba ahí, acompañada de un mortífago al que Draco no conocía y una hermosa chica que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Draco estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, Pansy no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo Narcissa.

-si vine de visita pero me voy ya- explico Pansy sonriendo.

-fue un gusto verte como siempre querida-

-igualmente, nos vemos Draco- dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo.

Una vez que Pansy estuvo fuera Narcissa se dirigió a su hijo.

-estos son Amelie Darkhouse y su padre Jacob Darkhouse- dijo Narcissa.

-es un placer conocerlos- dijo Draco estrechando la mano del señor Darkhouse y besando la mano de la chica.

-Amelie se quedara con nosotros una temporada- dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa ensayada.

-el señor tenebroso me hablo bien de ti Draco, confió que cuidaras a mi hija dentro del castillo- dijo el señor Darkhouse.

-será un placer- dijo Draco cordialmente  -le aseguro que puede confiar en mi señor, me asegurare de que ningún sangre sucia moleste a su hija- el señor Darkhouse sonrió ante el comentario.

-eso es justo lo que deseo-

-te dije que era encantador- dijo Narcissa refiriéndose a su hijo.

-lo es- dijo Amelie hablando por primera vez, Draco la observo y ella le regalo una sonrisa.

-bueno debemos irnos, tengo que llevar a Amelie de compras antes de la reunión- dijo Darkhouse acomodándose la chaqueta.

-llevare a Draco de compras hoy, si quieres puedo llevar a Amelie conmigo, así tendrás tiempo de prepararlo todo- dijo Narcissa.

-eso sería excelente Narcissa tengo mucho que hacer- dijo usando un tono más pesado, dejando en claro que hablaba de asuntos para el señor tenebroso  -¿Amelie?- susurro buscando la mirada de su hija quien asintió en respuesta.

-los veré esta noche- estrecho la mano de Draco antes de salir de la casa.

***

Llegaron rápidamente al callejón Diagon su primera parada era ir por túnicas para Draco y Amelie, se dirigían a la tienda de la señora Malkin.

Draco no podía apartar la vista de la bella chica que caminaba a su lado, Amelie Darkhouse poseía una piel blanca y cremosa, los ojos más azules que jamás había visto y unos labios tan rosados que empezaba a dudar que fueran así de forma natural, lo tenía encantado y eso le asustaba porque a Draco Malfoy nadie le encantaba.

-Querida como no sabemos en qué casa estarás pediremos una túnica simple y dejaremos tus medidas, cuando sepas la casa envíenme una lechuza- dijo Narcissa sonriéndole a la bella Amelie quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias Narcissa- respondió amablemente.

Draco también noto que su sonrisa era más sincera que la de su madre, más sincera que muchas de las sonrisas que había visto y definitivamente más sincera que la de Pansy, que Draco sabia no era más que producto de horas de ensayo frente al espejo, la sonrisa de Amelie en cambio era real y honesta.

-espero que quedes en Slytherin-  expreso sus deseos en voz alta.

-también yo, mi padre no soportaría que fuera diferente-

Draco no contesto en su lugar se adelantó unos pasos para sostenerles la puerta.

-gracias- murmuro Amelie al pasar.

-mi placer- contesto el en otro susurro.

-¿Qué necesitan?- dijo una señora acercándose a ellos, Amelie adivino esa era la señora Malkin, de quien Narcissa le hablo en el camino.

-quiero una túnica simple para ella y que tome sus medidas en unos días vendré a encargarles las túnicas para su casa- dijo Narcissa tan superior como siempre, la señora Malkin sonrió y se acercó a Amelie con una cinta medidora, una libreta y un bolígrafo mágico.

Tomaba las medidas de Amelie mientras el bolígrafo las apuntaba en la libreta cuando termino fue a buscarle una túnica simple, para ver si era la talla correcta.

-¿qué dices?- le pregunto a Draco una vez Amelie tuvo puesta su túnica.

-me parece que te queda bien, después de todo solo la usaras unos días- dijo él.

-eso mismo pensé yo- contesto Amelie sonriendo, la señora Malfoy sonrió al ver lo bien que se llevaban, Amelie se quitó la túnica y se la entregó a la señora Malkin sin molestarse en mirarla a los ojos, el gesto le recordó a Draco a sí mismo y sonrió levemente.

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo la señora Malkin hablándole a Draco como si fuera un niño pequeño, Amelie sonrió descaradamente ante la cara de desprecio que Draco le lanzo a la señora Malkin.

-sabes madre no tenías que venir con nosotros-

-no te dejaría salir solo en estos tiempos- le contesto Narcissa a su hijo inmediatamente, se escuchó la campana de la tienda y Amelie se voltio rápidamente, eran tres chicos de aspecto sencillo decidió ignorarlos no valían su tiempo.

-no soy un niño, en caso de que no lo hayas notado madre, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mis compras solo- Amelie rio entre dientes ante los comentarios de Draco y se tapó la boca con la mano para que él no lo notara, la señora Malkin puso cara de preocupación ante la situación “típico de la servidumbre” pensó Amelie molesta.

-Querido, tu madre tiene razón, se supone que ninguno de nosotros debe andar caminando por los alrededores solo ahora, no tiene nada que ver con ser un niño- dijo la señora Malkin a Amelie le había agradado en un principio pero ahora le disgustaba algo que su padre siempre le enseño es que los demás no deben meterse en discusiones familiares.

-¡Mire donde está clavando ese alfiler, basta ya!- Draco se movió de donde la señora Malkin lo tenía parado, sus túnicas eran hermosas, Amelie sabía que la señora Malfoy encargaría unas así para ella cuando quedara en Slytherin, Draco se acercó al espejo para verse, sus ojos de adoración por sí mismo pasaron a ser ojos de odio, ella no entendió por qué hasta que vio el reflejo de los tres chicos que habían entrado a la tienda en el espejo.

-Si estás preguntándote que es ese olor, Madre, es una sangre sucia que esta por acá- dijo Draco –Amelie lamento que tengas que toparte con estas cosas- agrego Draco despectivamente con una sonrisa sínica, Amelie se limitó a sonreír junto a él, si eran sangre sucia no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

-No creo que haya necesidad de utilizar ese lenguaje- dijo la Señora Malkin -Y no quiero varitas mágicas en mi tienda tampoco-  agrego, los dos chicos apuntaban con sus varitas a Draco, mientras la chica estaba detrás de ellos susurrándoles -no lo hagan no vale la pena- decía la chica, Amelie giro los ojos.

-Me gustaría ver que hagan magia fuera de la escuela- dijo Draco con desprecio -¿Quién te dejo el ojo negro, Granger? Me gustaría enviarles flores- agrego sínicamente, Amelie contuvo una risa y adivino que la chica era Granger.

-Ya es demasiado-dijo Malkin miro a la señora Malfoy en busca de ayuda -Señora, por favor-  le dijo a Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, los comentarios se aprecian^^


	2. Capitulo 2

 

-Harry no- gimió Granger intentando detenerlo  -no debes, puedes meterte en problemas-

-Pienso que esta manga izquierda podría subir un poquito más, querido, solamente permíteme- dijo la señora Malkin queriendo actuar normal.

-cuidado- grito Draco sacudiendo su mano  -Mire donde está poniendo sus alfileres, madre no quiero esta esta túnica- dijo Draco quitándose la túnica y arrojándola al piso.

-Tienes razón Draco- dijo Narcissa.

-Ahora sé la clase de escoria que hace sus compras aquí será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo mirando a Granger  -no quiero que tú y Amelie usen las mismas cosas que las sangres sucias- agrego, los tres salieron de la tienda, Draco empujo fuertemente al pelirrojo cuando se dirigían a la puerta, una vez lejos de la tienda Amelie se acercó a Draco cuidando que solo él y su Narcissa pudieran escucharla.

-¿ese era Harry Potter?- pregunto inocentemente.

-si lo era- dijo Draco con odio.

-que decepción se esperaría más de un sangre pura como el, pensé que no había salido como sus padres- dijo ella y Draco sonrió.

-que importa ese estúpido Potter, concentrémonos en lo importante- dijo Narcissa llevándolos a la siguiente tienda.

Se detuvieron frente a la tienda de libros aprovechando que estaba en el camino para comprar los libros que Amelie aun necesitaba -dame tu lista querida, se los pediré al encargado- dijo Narcissa sonriendo, era extraño Amelie pensó sonreía demasiado para alguien que siempre estaba un poco molesta.

-gracias Narcissa- contesto sacando la lista para que Narcissa pudiese hacerse cargo de ella.

-ustedes caminen por ahí mientras me dan los libros- fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse al mostrador sin darles una segunda mirada.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Draco empezando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Te conseguiremos un libro de hechizos sencillos, así esos sangre sucia no te molestaran- explico Draco como si la simple pregunta le pareciera absurda.

Caminaron por los estrechos pasillos de la tienda hasta llegar a la zona de atrás donde se encontraban los libros peligrosos lo más cerca de la zona de libros prohibidos que Amelie había estado jamás, intento observar los títulos de los libros que se apilaban en las estanterías distrayéndose tanto que termino tropezando y sosteniéndose del brazo del rubio para evitar caer.

-Maldición- grito el agitando su brazo sin molestarse en ocultar su rabia.

-lo-lo siento- tartamudeo ella consiente de lo que había hecho.

-Está bien, tranquila- dijo el recobrando la compostura.

-Lo olvide, tranquilo en unas semanas ni recordaras que la tienes- susurro dándole un beso en la mejía que esperaba terminara de calmarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- los últimos rastros de ira siendo remplazados por la sorpresa tanto por el beso como por las palabras.

-Mi padre me lo dijo- contesto ella.

-Por supuesto-

-Por eso me enviaron con ustedes- explico  -Ya eres uno, piensan que sabrás cuidarme-

-Claro que sabré cuidarte, pero ¿cuidarte de qué?- pregunto el ahora con interés.

-De todo, vivíamos en Francia pero papá tuvo que regresar por obvias razones- dijo ella.

-Si lo entiendo, pero ¿cuidarte?- pregunto nuevamente esta vez más lento y con determinación en la voz, una determinación que daba a entender que quería una respuesta clara.

-Veras tengo que ir a la escuela no quieren que me quede en casa, Papá no quería dejarme ir dijo que no confía en Snape y que no me enviaría a menos que supiera que había alguien en Hogwarts que cuidara de mi-

-¿Y como pensaron que sería bueno para cuidarte?, quiero decir lo soy pero tengo curiosidad- susurro el, Amelie se dio cuenta entonces que habían estado susurrando todo este tiempo.

-El padre de Pansy hablo con mi padre le dijo que tú eras bueno y que eras de confiar que me cuidarías si te lo pedían, entonces el Señor Tenebroso intervino y dijo que era verdad que tú eras la mejor opción y que dejara de actuar como niño- dijo ella sonriendo a la memoria de su Padre siendo llamado un niño malcriado.

-Soy bueno protegiendo lo que quiero-

-Entonces espero que me quieras a mí- ella le dio otro beso en la mejía esta vez con más significado que el anterior y siguieron caminando.

-Toma este es el libro- dijo el rubio sosteniendo un libro hacia ella.

-Hechizos sencillos contra sangres sucias- leyó Amelie -No sabía que aun existían- replico ahora sorprendida.

-Si lo hacen pero los esconden para que nadie se escandalice- Draco rio, su risa, Amelie pensó, lo hacía ver casi inocente como si no llevara una marca oscura en un brazo y tuviera una misión aterradora.

-Me gusta, será divertido- dijo ella.

-Lo sé, vamos a pagar y a reunirnos con mi Madre-

-Draco- dijo ella deteniéndose.

Él se giró hacia ella levantando una ceja -¿Dime?-

-¿Puedo ver?-

El pareció valorarlo un momento antes de responder -Sí, pero no aquí, quizá cuando te mudes-

-Entonces estas de suerte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya me mude ¿No viste mis maletas en la sala de estar?- el empezó a caminar de nuevo con Amelie pisándole los talones.

-Honestamente no pero te mostrare esta noche-

-Perfecto- replico ella sonriendo, el rubio dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa que se encargó de borrar en segundos.

-¿Que se les ofrece?- pregunto un pequeño hombre detrás del mostrador, Draco no le dio una segunda mirada mientras sacaba algo de dinero y lo tiraba junto al libro en el mostrador.

-No tienes que pagar- le dijo Amelie intentando detenerlo.

-No- acepto el -Pero quiero hacerlo- su atención finalmente se volvió al hombre detrás del mostrador quien le entregaba el libro envuelto.

-Gracias- dijo Amelie al hombre al notar que Draco no lo haría.

Se quedaron en silencio solo observando a la gente pasar hasta que finalmente Narcissa se acercó a ellos seguida por otro empleado quien cargaba varios libros con sus brazos y parecía odiar a Narcissa con todo su ser por no ayudar ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Encontraron algo de interés?- les pregunto ella, parándose frente al mostrador sin darle una mirada real al hombre detrás, tal y como Draco había hecho minutos atrás.

-Sí, un libro de hechizos para Amelie- contesto Draco antes de que Amelie pudiera incluso terminar de procesar la pregunta.

-Me alegro- dijo mientras le entregaba al hombre del mostrador el dinero, Amelie le dio una larga mirada esta vez, se veía molesto pero todos lo hacían a su alrededor y aun así nadie se atrevía a decirles nada, Amelie estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato era la manera en que todos actuaban alrededor de su Padre también como si fuera alguien a quien le debieran respeto pero no se lo tenían en lo más mínimo pero sabían que era mejor fingir que lo hacían.

Caminaron hasta la tienda de túnicas, era un poco más grande que la otra tienda pero también se veía menos alegre que la otra como si a nadie le gustara la felicidad ahí dentro.

-¿Que se les ofrece?- pregunto un empleado saliendo rápidamente a su encuentro.

-Quiero túnicas de Slytherin para él y una túnica simple para ella- dijo Narcissa en el mismo tono autoritario de siempre.

-Pasen por aquí- dijo el joven asintiendo mientras sacaba una cinta de medir, un cuaderno y una pluma mágica  -¿Quién primero?-

-Yo- dijo Draco adelantándose, el empleado hizo un movimiento de varita y tres modelos diferentes de túnicas aparecieron frente a Draco el señalo una con el dedo y la túnica se adelantó hasta el, Draco no perdió el tiempo y se la puso rápidamente parándose frente al espejo.

-¿Qué dicen?- les pregunto.

-Está un poco larga de las mangas,- dijo Narcissa evaluando la túnica con la mirada.

-Pero el resto está perfecto- termino Amelie, Draco y el empleado asintieron a ambas, el segundo pasó a sujetar las mangas con alfileres con cuidado de no pinchar a Draco.

-Bien ahora esta perfecta- dijo Draco cuando el empleado termino, se sacó la túnica por la cabeza y se apartó rápidamente alentando apresurando a Amelie para que tomara u lugar.

-Me gustaría que le tomaran las medidas primero- dijo Narcissa.

-Madre volveré enseguida-

-No puedo dejarte ir solo- intento protestar Narcissa pero Draco ya se encontraba a pasos de la puerta y no tenía intenciones de quedarse.

-Amelie aún necesita sus túnicas y debo buscar algo para Pansy- se excusó el sin dejar lugar a protestas, Narcissa dudo por unos segundos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Draco camino de regreso a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse y salir por la puerta, Narcissa solo pudo suspirar y verlo irse y Amelie solo pudo pensar que Draco era un jodido mentiroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :*


	3. Chapter 3

Draco estaba asustado pero no era propio de él admitirlo ante nadie ni siquiera ante sí mismo, “el miedo es para débiles” es lo que su Padre solía decirle.

Draco había sido escogido de entre todos por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso para llevar a cabo la misión, pudieron elegir a otro peor lo eligieron a él y Draco debía vivir a la altura de esa elección y honor, por lo que no estaba asustado no podía estarlo, no se lo permitiría.

El armario evanescente era una pieza clave en su misión, la clave para demostrarles a todos que era digno de respeto y la clave para sobrevivir.

Escapar de su Madre o fue tan difícil como esperaba, aunque Narcissa estaba empeñada en no permitirle salir solo el que Amelie estuviera con ellos y necesitara sus túnicas facilito todo, su Madre ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuidando sus pasos Draco se dirigió al callejón Knockturn girando levemente cada tantos pasos para asegurarse de que nadie ni nada pudiera frustrar sus planes, cada paso era más pesado que el anterior un sentimiento de pánico inundándolo pero Draco no se dejaría consumir por este, Deteniéndose frente a Borgin and Burkes miro a sus alrededores una vez más antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y atravesar las puertas hacia el mostrador, el señor Borgin levanto la vista hacia él, luciendo débil a los ojos de Draco a los ojos de un Malfoy, la mirada de superioridad que le dirigió fue tan natural como respirar y cuando el señor Borgin abrió la boca Draco se repitió a sí mismo una de las lecciones de su Padre “Los mortifagos no temen”.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunto el señor Borgin.

Draco dio su mejor tono de superioridad -vera, tengo un armario evanescente y no sé si funciona, necesito saber si tiene arreglo-

-depende del daño-

-es muy viejo, pero está muy bien conservado confió podrá ayudarme-

-ya veo- dijo el señor Borgin dudando, buscando una forma de salirse de este trato en el cual no tenía interés en participar, pero Draco no se daría por vencido tan fácil estaba decidido a conseguir un trato limpio sin tener que recurrir a medidas más  _extremas_  pero Borgin no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-¿Sabe arreglarlo?-

-Posiblemente- contesto, Draco podía estar decidido a tener un trato pero Borgin estaba decidido a no involucrarse más de lo necesario  -pero necesito verlo ¿Por qué no lo trae usted a la tienda?-

-No puedo- Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia -Tiene que quedarse donde está, lo que necesito es que usted me diga cómo hacerlo- el señor Borgin relamió sus labios nervioso ante la petición de Draco.

-sin verlo, es un trabajo muy difícil quizás imposible, lo siento no puedo garantizar nada- dijo nervioso, quizá Draco no profesaba tanto respeto como debería o quizá Borgin necesitaba un incentivo.

-¿Nada?- Draco pegunto sonriendo con desprecio  -Quizás esto lo ayude a estar más seguro- se acercó a Borgin y levanto la manga de su camisa mostrando su marca y sonriendo ante el terror que cubrió el rostro de Borgin  -No diga nada y habrá una recompensa ¿imagino que usted conoce a Fenrir Greyback? es un amigo de la familia, vendrá de vez en cuando a cerciorarse de que está dando al problema su completa atención- dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

-no será necesario-

-Yo decidiré eso- dijo Draco  -Bien, mejor pagaré y guárdelo en la caja fuerte lo necesitare-

-¿Quizás le gustaría llevarlo ahora?-

-Por supuesto que no hombre tonto, como cree que me vería llevando eso por el callejón- dijo Draco desafiante.

-tiene razón-

-solo no lo venda-

-Por supuesto señor- Borgin hizo una inclinación, Draco se sintió feliz de ver el respeto del hombre pero intento no demostrarlo.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre, ¿Entiende?- dijo Draco en tono frio y calculador, no era un pregunta Borgin no tenía opción debía obedecerlo.

-Naturalmente- murmuró Borgin inclinándose de nuevo.

Draco saco más dinero del necesario dejándole la diferencia a Borgin un incentivo mas no le vendría mal, la campanilla de la puerta tintineo ruidosamente cuando salió de la tienda y de regreso a las calles oscuras y desiertas del callejón, sonrió abiertamente todo salía mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora solo debía regresar con su madre y Amelie, pretender que no encontró nada para Pansy y esperar que su Madre no hiciera preguntas.


End file.
